


Let The Storm Rage On (We Control The Storm)

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Mace Windu, Depa Billaba is a Good Sister, Gen, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Parental Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: In which Qui-Gon lives and is the oblivious asshole we all know and hate.Also in which Mace Windu saves the galaxy by being done with everyone's shit.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Mace Windu, Depa Billaba & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu
Comments: 80
Kudos: 370





	1. Repudiated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are Wanted Obi-Wan Kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359833) by [Allwalkfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree). 



"As I have said to the Council before, I will take Anakin as my Padawan." Qui-Gon Jinn stood before the hastily assembled council on Naboo, his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "He is the Chosen One, he must be trained. And if no one will do it, I will."

"Master Jinn..." Mace leant forwards and steepled his fingers. "Do you see no problem with this?"

"I do not. Obi-Wan has killed a Sith, which according to ancient custom makes him automatically a Knight. He is twenty-five Standard, and should have taken his Trials long ago."

"Master Jinn." Now it was Plo speaking, and Mace felt a wave of relief. "Padawan Kenobi was seriously wounded in his battle with the Sith. He is not able to care for himself, and will not be able to for a very long time. To replace him now would surely set his recovery back." 

"He killed Darth Maul, we acknowledge that." Ki-Adi Mundi was sensible and blunt, and would get to the heart of this sticky matter easily. "But he is not yet a Knight. The old custom of achieving Knighthood by the killing of a Sith was abolished centuries ago because of the amount of reckless Padawans who would seek a Sith out and be killed. You know this Qui-Gon. Keep Obi-Wan as your Padawan a little longer, until he is well enough to go through the Trials. By then the boy will be old enough to be a Padawan and will have settled into the Temple."

"I cannot." The Council shifted and murmured. "Obi-Wan will have to recover without me. It is the will of the Force that I should train the Chosen One, and I must begin his training now. There is no time for him to wait for Obi-Wan's training to finish."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is your Padawan." Mace was seriously alarmed now. "You swore to protect and care for him, and the finding of the Chosen One does not change that."

"It changes everything! Anakin is the Chosen One, he _must_ be trained. The good of the galaxy cannot be set aside for one boy. I love Obi-Wan as if he were my own, but I cannot put him before all others."

"Making a mistake you are." Yoda looked at his Grandpadawan with sad eyes. "Before Obi-Wan, you are putting yourself."

"I am following the Will of the Force." Qui-Gon Jinn drew himself up proudly. "Though it brings me pain to do so...I repudiate Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is no longer my Padawan." 

Anakin shifted a little, and he looked frightened by all the sour looks fired in his direction. Well, they were aimed at Qui-Gon, but the man was right behind Anakin. 

''This great evil and pain will cause." Yoda warned. "Think again, you must."

"I cannot. This is the will of the Force, and I am subject to it. Obi-Wan will manage. Come Anakin." And he swept out. 

There was silence for a long time. "That poor boy." Oppo Rancisis finally whispered. "He nearly gave his life for Qui-Gon, and in reward was thrown away for a child who barely qualified for the Order."

"It will crush him." Adi Gallia sighed. "He loved Qui-Gon as a father, even if it was never returned." The Council nodded and murmured. 

"A grave mistake, Qui-Gon has made. Blind to his faults, I was. Failed I have as Grandmaster." Yoda shook his head in shame. "Failed young Obi-Wan, I have."

"We all have." Mace replied. "Every one of us is at fault. We allowed Qui-Gon Jinn to run amok, to do as he wished, and have turned a blind eye to his wrongdoings."

"Well, what Obi needs most now is some company and a distraction. If you will excuse me." His old Padawan swept out with a graceful bow, to comfort her friend. Mace felt a swell of pride in Depa. 

**************

"...and then I told him that really there is no way in the galaxy I could marry him. He asked me why, and then I said, well I'm a Jedi. And you should have seen his face Obi-Wan, his eyes were bulging like glob-bugs." 

Obi-Wan smiled as he listened to his friend's retelling of her most recent adventure. "What did Master Mace say?"

"Well...he didn't say much per se, but he was definitely laughing. Deep, deep down inside."

"Of course. Depa..." There was something wrong? It had been bugging him the whole time. Ah, that was it. "Where is my Master?" 

Her face shuttered, a bright smile appearing. Ah, it was that face. The 'something terrible happened but I want to protect you from the world so I'm pretending everything is fine' face. "How do you feel?" 

"Depa...you cannot hide anything from anyone. Where is my Master? Where is Master Jinn?"

"I...ah." Depa was much older than him, and a High Councillor to boot, but sometimes she looked little more than his own age, as though she were a guilty Padawan found with her hand in the sweet jar. "I don't know if I should tell you. I...oh kriff it. Just...look through your bonds."

His bonds to his friends - Siri, Bant, Quin, Depa and the others. His bond to his brother - Feemor. His bond to his lineage - Dooku, Yoda, Qu- no...Qui-Gon was...missing. "Depa."

Her smile was long gone. "I'm so sorry Obi-Wan. He...he insisted that the Skywalker boy was the Chosen One and just..." She leaned forwards and enveloped him in a hug. "I am so so sorry. If there is anything I can do to make up for it Obi, I swear, I will do it."

Obi-Wan couldn't speak, so he just held onto his friend as his heart ripped itself to pieces. Every time he got close to thinking that maybe, just maybe, Qui-Gon truly saw him as a Padawan rather than a student, something proved him wrong. Every. Single. Time. Maybe he should just give up on trying. Obviously, he had been cast aside for the last time. Maybe he should just go to the Agricorps. It looked like he was destined for there anyway. 

"Oh, no Obi." Apparently the thought had spilled through his bonds. "You will have a Master, I promise. The Agricorps is not your destiny." 

The door was flung open, and in piled a group of Knights and Padawans. "Obi? Are you alright? We heard the thought."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, don't you even think of going to the Agricorps. We will drag you back no matter how many times we have to do it."

"Hey Obes, how are you holding up?"

"Obi, I am so sorry, I should have been there for you."

"No, don't get up! The bacta did as much as it could, but you are still physically weak. You need to rest Obi, and if you even think of getting up, I will fetch Master Che." Obi-Wan smiled weakly at Bant's scold. 

"Wow Bant, you sound just like her now. You've spent far too much time in here."

"Oh don't be stupid." She sniffed, and then flung herself at him. "I thought you were going to die." 

And suddenly he found himself buried under his friends. 

Maybe he wouldn't need to go to the Agricorps after all. 

"Damn right you won't." Same old Quin as ever. Obi-Wan relaxed. His friends would always be there for him. 


	2. Replacement

Anakin is nine years old. He doesn't know what 'repudiate' means and he doesn't particularly care. 

All that matters to him, is that whatever it is, it means that Obi-Wan, who was so kind to him on the way to Coruscant, is somehow in trouble. Master Jinn said he was no longer Obi-Wan's Master, and every slave knows what _that_ means. Anakin doesn't want to loose his friend. 

Master Jinn is well-meaning and caring, but Obi-Wan is kind and earnest in a way that few adults Anakin has ever met are, and Anakin has a sinking horrible pit in his stomach. Because Obi-Wan was 'repudiated' in favour of him. So it is Anakin's fault that Obi-Wan is going to be sold. It's his fault. 

This thought goes around and around in Anakin's head as he lies awake. Master Jinn is no doubt a _nice_ master, but the fact remains that Obi-Wan has been sold because Anakin is there. 

It is his fault that Obi-Wan will be sold. 

He gets up, careful not to make any noise as he dresses. This is Obi-Wan's room anyway, he can't sleep here. There is a picture on the desk, with a much younger Obi-Wan, and about ten other people. They are all smiling and laughing, hugging Obi-Wan who looks tired and exhausted and grief-stricken, but his love for his friends can be seen even to Anakin's young and oblivious eyes. Anakin hesitates as he passes it. Obi-Wan will probably appreciate something to remember his friends by under his next master. It is something that he would certainly appreciate. He grabs it and sneaks out. 

He doesn't know if this master is the type who beats you, but certainly he doesn't want to find out in the middle of the night. That is something he will ask Obi-Wan if the older boy wants to answer him. 

The halls of the Jedi Temple are big and echoey and very empty. Therefore they are creepy. Not that this deters the little boy. He has seen worse in his short life. 

*******************

Obi-Wan cannot stop worrying. He isn't sure what for though. For himself, his future, or for Queen Amidala, who reminds him so much of Cerasi. For the Skywalker boy, now under Master Jinn - who means well, but is so oblivious and bull-headed that he can never notice when he is hurting someone. For Master Jinn himself, who forgets to eat and look after himself unless Obi-Wan makes him. For Master Dooku, who nearly lost his Padawan. For the galaxy at large, now that the Sith are returned. Maybe all of them at once. 

The door creaks open, and a sandy blond head peeks in. "Mr Obi-Wan?" 

The little Skywalker boy...no. Padawan Skywalker now. He forces himself to smile. "Anakin? What are you doing out so late?" 

"I wanted to find you." Find him? Why?

"Come and sit down here. What do you want to talk about?" Force, it is so hard to remember to speak kindly to the child. He takes a deep breath and tries to release his resentment into the Force. It is not Anakin's fault that Master Jinn chose him over Obi-Wan. It is not Anakin's fault that Obi-Wan is all but the last choice for Master Jinn, every time. 

He is pulled out of his musing by metal shoved into his hands. A holo-picture. His most treasured possession - him and all of his friends, after Melida/Daan. That had been such a dark and sad time for him, but his friends had poured into his room where he lay grieving, and taken him out into Coruscant. To Dex's to be precise. Yes, there was Dex in the back, bringing up a loaded tray with all sorts of things on it. 

"It's yours isn't it? You and your friends."

"I...yes. How did you get this?" Unless...no, Master Jinn wouldn't. Surely he wouldn't. 

Anakin twisted his hands together awkwardly. "Well...uh...the master gave me your room, I think. I'm really sorry, I didn't want it! It's yours, but...he just told me to go there. I'm so sorry!" 

He did. He kriffing gave his replacement his still stocked room. "No, it's alright. It's not your fault Anakin. If it makes you feel any better, someone will probably come by tomorrow and pack everything up."

The little boy's eyes blew wide. "They can't sell you so soon! You can't even walk yet!" 

Sell...oh. "You were a slave?"

The boy frowned in confusion. "I was...then Master Jinn won me in a bet. He told me I was free, but now he's my master, so he lied. I...I haven't gotten my chip yet though. Do you know when you get it here?"

"Wh...what? Anakin, the Jedi Temple is not a place where slaves are kept. "

"B...but there are masters here. A...and I was tested, and someone in the halls said you were going to leave and...and it's my fault. I'm so sorry!"

Ah, this was where the confusion came. "Anakin. The title master here, is a mark of respect. It's not for a master of slaves, but for someone who is a particularly skilled Jedi. A Master to a Padawan is someone who takes you in, cares for you guides you, and teached you. Like a father."

"I never had a father." No, he wouldn't have. Then Anakin looked up, his eyes wide with horror. "H...he gave you up for me. Will he un-parent me as well!" 

As if. Obi-Wan restrained himself from a sarcastic bark of laughter. "No Anakin. You are extraordinarily powerful, and he thinks you are the subject of a prophecy. I doubt that he would let you go as easily as he let me go. I...he never really wanted to train me and...we have had some disagreements ove the years. It took me offering to blow myself up to save a planet for him to accept me as his Padawan. Do not worry. You will have a secure and assured life with him."

"Blow yourself up?"

"Bomb collar in under-sea mines. Long story." He hated talking about that adventure more than possibly any other.

"Bomb collars are only given to very stubborn slaves...you...were you..." 

"Yes.'' Thankfully, the boy did not pry further, and Obi-Wan slumped back on his pillows. "You should go. Master Qui-Gon might wake up, and it wouldn't be a good start for your relationship if you were found sneaking into the halls to talk with his ex-Padawan." His tone was a little bitter, and he mentally slapped himself. It was not Anakin's fault. 

"Yeah, you're probably right." Anakin turned to go, before hesitating. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"Any time. Even if I was repudiated, I'm still technically your brother." 

Anakin left, after giving him a bright smile, and Obi-Wan was left alone again. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, even though he knew it was probably hopeless. The painkillers had worn off long ago, and so there was a sharp stabbing pain in his chest and side whenever he breathed in. 

It was a nightmare. Still, somehow he got to sleep. 

*****************

He woke up again to Vokara Che huffing and fussing as she checked him over. A groan escaped him - Healer Che was a regular tyrant when it came to the health of her patients. After Melida/Daan, she had been particularly bad, and he didn't think that this would be much better. It had been worse, if the last day or so had been any indication. 

This was not going to be fun.


	3. Requested

"Obes? Obes? Are you even listening mate?''

"Eh what?" Obi-Wan roused himself from his depressed slump a little. "What did you say Quin?"

"Forget it. Come here." The Kiffar wrapped his friend in a giant bear hug. 

"Quin, what the-"

"It's called a hug Obes, it's supposed to do some weird chemical shit that makes you happy." 

Obi-Wan laughed a little. Only Quinlan could take the terribly complex chemical process they had spent a week trying to understand for a project and reduce it to 'weird chemical shit'. 

"Indeed Knight Vos, thank you for that work of academic wonder. Now if you will let me tend my patient?" 

"Ah uh, sure Master Che." The Twi'lek sniffed, but brushed past the Kiffar to do her hourly check of the injured Padawan. 

"Is this really necessary?" Obi-Wan complained. "It's not like I'm going to be a Jedi much longer anyway, so why go to all this trouble over me?"

Vokara Che assumed 'the Pose' - hands on hips, eyes flashing, Iekku twitching irritably. Quite possibly the most feared stance in all the Temple. "Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi! Such pessimistic thoughts are not going to aid your physical recovery. Let alone your mental state. The less said about that the better. You repeatedly refuse a mind-healer, and yet you have spent the last four days in a wallow of grief and depression. Pull yourself together, and for Force's sake take some thought for your future."

"What future? It's not like I have a Master any more."

"And what of those who have offered to finish your training? Half the Knights in the Temple have offered, and most of the Masters. Are you going to reject all of them to wallow in abject self-pity in the Agricorps for the rest of your days?"

Obi-Wan had no reply to Healer Che's tirade and merely shook his head meakly. She sniffed, finishing his checkover bruskly before stalking off in high dudgeon. 

A terrible thought occured to him. "Quinlan..."

"Yeah?" His friend was now lounging with his boots on Obi-Wan's bed and his lightsaber twirling carelessly between his fingers. 

"She said half the Knights...did you..."

"Yep! Can't let just anyone get a hold of our old Obes can we?"

"We? Quinlan...what in Force's name? Please tell me the others didn't?"

"Yep. Bant, Garen, Depa, Feemor, everyone. We aren't just gonna let Jinn's bad choices ruin your life. You are going to be a Knight, whether or not you want it by this point."

Obi-Wan's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment, before he pulled his friend into a fierce hug. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you".

**********************

A few days later, Master Che handed him a datapad with a list of what looked like most of the Jedi in the order on it. "These are all your prospective Masters, Padawan Kenobi." 

He gawked at the amount of names on there. There had to be at least several hundred on there. "Master Che...there has to be some mistake. I don't even know most of these people." 

The Twi'lek shrugged. "It is remarkable how many Jedi decided that Master Jinn's actions were unjustified, and took steps towards rectifying those mistakes. Here, see if you can narrow it down a little."

He felt rather odd as he scrolled through the enormous list. So many Jedi who wanted to train him, _him_ , Obi-Wan Kenobi. The little Initiate who would never amount to anything, and here he was, a Sith-killer, with most of the Order clamouring to train him. It certainly didn't feel right, but he held the feeling, acknowledged it, and the fact that it stemmed from his lack of self-esteem, and then released it to the Force. 

Now to sort through and decide who he did _not_ want to train him. Knight Krell was out - the Jedi gave him an odd feeling, and sometimes flashes of men in white and blue dying. So was Master Koon - it wouldn't be fair to him to ask him to train a Padawan who needed something that poisoned him to live. Quinlan, Depa, and his other friends were also quickly crossed off. He loved them, he really did, but having to live with one of them full time for years...no. Just, no.

Master Fisto was also not really a good candiate for Master - he tended to flood his quarters every now and then from the rumours Obi-Wan had heard. And although he was a good swimmer, the Padawan preferred to sleep dry and warm. He hesitated before crossing off Master Tholme's name, but having Quin's former Master as his own just felt wrong. Also then he'd have to go on Shadow missions and he did not want to be a Shadow at all. Obi-Wan was going to be a Consular, and nothing could change that. 

Master Che's own name was a surprise, and his vision blurred a little. He wasn't crying, he was just...touched, that the crotchety, pedantic Healer liked him enough to even offer. Goodness knows, every Jedi who had ever been injured knew that she was highly particular in what Padawans she even considered - she had to, with her path. Such an offer was a high honour, and though Obi-Wan knew that being a Healer was not for him, he still earnestly, and a little emotionally, thanked Master Che when she next came round to check on him. 

Of course, afterwards she forced him to eat his lunch. He liked her rather less after that.

It took several hours, but eventually he had eliminated most of the people on the list. All of the Knights had been ruled out purely because many of them did not have the experience that he would need a master to have - at this stage of his apprenticeship, much of his education was now either dedicated to rather delicate diplomatic missions or to highly theoretical academic work. 

There were only a few remaining - Master Windu, Master Ti, Master Sifo-Dyas, Master Koth and Master Dooku. Obi-Wan had only gotten this far in the selection process by ruthlessly ignoring his own feelings of awkwardness and inadequacy. They came rushing back full force now, and he felt rather overwhelmed. 

_What would such great and accomplished Master want with a disappointment like you?_ The insidious voice of self doubt was back. Obi-wan restrained the urge to hiss at it. _Look at Master Windu for example - the youngest ever Master of the Order, creator of a whole form, Vaapad, the deadliest form, and the darkest that a lightsider can use. All of the Masters on that list are just as great and accomplished._

_Now look at you - aged-out, grudgingly accepted as a student, struggling with all your lessons. Repudiated easily in favour of a half-witted child, baked by the sunrays of a backwater desert planet._

_Why would they really want to train you?_

_Are you sure it into just pity?_

_Don't delude yourself into believing that they would actually want to train you._

The voice went on and on, but with a herculean effort, Obi-Wan ignored it. 

Master Ti, he liked well enough, and she was warm and kind and maternal, but also...something (he purposely did not say _the Force_ \- it smacked of Qui-Gon Jinn) told him no, not her. The same for Master Koth. 

Master Sifo-Dyas. Now that was tricky. The Master was respected and venerable, with great experience in visions. Goodness knew, Obi-Wan could do with any amount of help with his own visions beyond 'centre in the Living Force' and 'the future is not set', but also...Master Sifo-Dyas had the reputation of a maverick. Once burned, twice shy as the saying went. 

Two names on the list. Obi-Wan avoided Master Windu's name, even as something drew him to it. 

He loved his grandmaster, and to study under him would be a remarkable opportunity. But Yan Dooku...he was Obi-Wan's Grandmaster. He could never be his Padawan - it would just feel wrong. Still, he felt a little bad as he crossed _Master Yan Dooku_ off his list. Hopefully the proud man would understand. Obi-Wan missed his Grandmaster terribly. 

That left only one name. Obi-Wan stared unseeing at the datapad. To presume to deign to consider the Master of the Order...it was impudence of the worst sort. 

Maybe he should just take up Quin on his offer. Or go to the Agrico-

He never got a chance to finish the thought. Master Che bustled in with a beaming smile on her face. "So you've chosen then? Master Windu will be very happy, he has been quite worried about you the last few days." Obi-Wan was fairly certain he had died and gone to an alternate dimension without realising it.

*******************

Mace Windu had been interested in young Kenobi since the red-headed Stewjonian boy had run full-tilt into his legs as a youngling. He had felt a pull in the Force towards the child, the kind that indicated a future Padawan. But he had Depa. 

And so he had been forced to watch the boy he had been so sure was meant to be trained by him, be destroyed by Qui-Gon's bumbling. That bright, confident child had been replaced by a quiet, serene Jedi, who's impassive mask hid a world of hurt and self-doubt. 

Well, Mace had his chance now. He only had a few years, but he was determined to help the boy he had secretly seen as his son since that long ago meeting. 

Plus, Depa adored the lad, and had been pestering him for another sibling for years. Maybe this would get her off his back. 


	4. The Shatterpoint Lineage Expands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace rants about his cousin, Dooku and baby Caleb show up.
> 
> Also qui-gon pov and now i want to punch something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief, blink and you miss it mention of rape in mace's rant

The Shatterpoint Lineage, as they were colloquially known, was a smaller branch of Yoda's very extensive lineage through T'raa Saa. Mace preferred to forget that he was related to Qui-Gon Jinn as much as possible. 

The man was impossible! He swanned around the galaxy, creating civil wars and bitter feuds left and right, using those he considered worthy and casting them aside afterwards, all in the name of the Will of the Force. 

Bullshit. 

It was the will of Qui-Gon Jinn that the walking disaster followed. His own will, and hang anyone in the way or underfoot. 

Or in the general vicinity at all. 

If Jedi were not forbidden to hate, Mace would be probably hate his lineage-cousin, but as it is, he is just looking forward to beating the asshole right through the radioactive levels of Coruscsnt and leaving him to the cthon. 

Mace dislikes Qui-Gon Jinn on a good day. 

On a bad day, like the day Mace takes on Qui-Gon's ex-Padawan who got repudiated because his mother didn't use a clear euphemism for rape when questioned on his origins, he absolutely loathes him. Loathing is not hate, ergo he can feel it as a Jedi. 

"The Master, the Padawan, the Force." It has been so long since he wound his Padawan's braid. He never thought that he would get to be this child's Master, not after Qui-Gon got his claws into him. Mace speaks the familiar words and vows steadily, his voice smooth and even. It is reassuring to see his new Padawan relaxing beneath the hypnotic cadence every Jedi knows and associates with Master (with parent), with safety and love. 

The long lock of hair that had flowed freely down from Obi-Wan's head was once again wound in it's tight braid, with beads and ribbons woven neatly into the auburn strands. Mace smiled as he gently tugged the braid. "Congratulations, Padawan Kenobi."

Big blue eyes shimmering with liquid looked up at him, and Mace thought that it was really unfair just how adorable his Padawan still looked at _twenty-five._ Twenty-five! And he still looked like a fluffy little tooka kit. 

"Thank you, Master."

Mace gently embraced his new Padawan (new son), not mentioning the growing wet patch on his shoulder. Obi-Wan had far too many pent-up emotions to deal with. It was Mace's responsibility to take care of his Padawan (son), and that included mental and emotional health. 

"Knock knock." A human head with intricate braided black hair peeped round the door frame of Obi-Wan's little room in the Halls of Healing. "Are you done?"

"Come in Depa."

She smiled and glided in for about two steps before abandoning the serene Jedi mask and scurrying over to the bed, dumping herself down in a manner that somehow jolted the bed and not the still-injured Obi-Wan. Mace highly suspected use of the Force. 

"So, how's my newest sibling?"

Obi-Wan grinned at the Chalactan woman, his wide eyes filled with relief, and a tiny spark of mischief. "The same as I was when you were kicked out Depa."

"But that was a whole five minutes ago! A lot can happen in five minutes Obi-dear. Like...gaining a new sibling!"

"...fair."

She grinned triumphantly. "See, I always win."

"You do not!"

"I do!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Do not!"

Mace suddenly remembered why he hadn't given Depa a sibling earlier. Five minutes into being a sister, and she and Obi-Wan were already squabbling. 

"Enough! Does it really matter?"

They exchanged glances and he groaned inwardly. There were two of them now. "Yes!" Came in unison from both. 

Ah...

There really were two of them. 

He stood up abruptly, and went to make arrangements to transfer his Padawan to his own quarters. 

That would get him away from the squabbling.

********************

_One month later_

"And here's the desk. You also have the bed, the window with a view onto the nearest speeder lane, the shelf, the chair, the..."

"I'm not blind Depa! There were injuries to my chest, not my brain."

Mace was fairly certain that the headache pounding behind his eyes was going to be a pretty common event whenever his two Padawans were together. 

They squabbled and fought and hissed at each other at least half as often as they didn't, which was when they teamed up together against the world and created havoc. It was wearying to say the least. How on earth did Obi-Wan manage to assist his sister that much in causing chaos from a hospital bed?

He wondered briefly if they couldn't have left off arguing for at least five minutes, seeing as this was a special occasion, but evidently Vokara Che finally releasing the younger half of the sibling duo from her clutches was not enough cause for that. At this point, he doubted the world ending was. 

A dignified rap came at the door, and Mace waved it open from his spot on the couch, listening unwillingly to the squabbling wafting out from the Padawan bedroom. "Come in. Your early. Most people aren't coming until tenth hour, when he's had time to settle."

"I beg your pardon Master Windu?"

He looked up. It wasn't his old master as he had expected. It was Yan Dooku, holding a...he blinked. Blinked again. No, that was definitely a baby. "My apologies Master Dooku, I thought you were Master Saa. Greetings, to you and...the child."

"Caleb Dume. I Found him four weeks ago."

Master Yan Dooku holding an infant wasn't a rare sight per se...just...odd. Jedi Found children all the time in the oddest places, but some looked natural holding the little beings and some did not. Master Dooku fell in the latter category. 

"Grandmaster?" Obi-Wan's head popped out of the bedroom, followed by Depa's. 

Dooku's face softened as he saw his grand-Padawan. "Obi-Wan."

Mace suddenly found himself with an armful of baby as Dooku literally hurled the probably year old child at him to avoid Obi-Wan squashing it as he barrelled into him. "Master, can I hold the kid?" 

Depa took the child almost before she had finished asking and a delighted smile lit up her face. "Hi Caleb. Hi, hi baby. Aren't you just the cutest little baby. Oh yes you are."

Little Caleb giggled and batted at her braids, eliciting a mirroring laugh from Depa. Studiously, Mace made certain he was looking at that pair, rather than the other pair in his living room. Obi-Wan trusted and loved him, but Dooku was his Grandmaster first, and their reunion was private. 

Besides, Depa 'children are terrifying' Billaba being besotted with a child was rather amusing to watch. 

Very amusing to watch. 

"Master Dooku, would you like to stay? Depa had Caleb well in hand."

The salt-and-pepper head inclined in a perfect nod of assent, and a sort of understanding passed between Obi-Wan's Master and (technically former but really that would never happen and Mace was logical enough to accept that and hoped that his own master would be happy to share) Grandmaster. Not the kind achieved by communicating in the Force, but merely a quiet understanding that the boy (man now, but he was a child still) must be protected, and Qui-Gon Jinn should learn about consequences. 

Very severely. 

Mace swore. 

He had forgotten to have Jinn restricted from training Padawans. 

Smirking, he pulled his datapad towards him and began filing a request for a mental health investigation. 

**************

"Center yourself in the Living Force Anakin. Focus yourself in the present."

Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. He had been trying to help his young Padawan meditate for nearly three hours now, and all that he had achieved was a fidgeting child. 

For a Chosen One, young Skywalker was remarkably disappointing. 

Even Obi-Wan had taken to meditation faster. 

Obi-Wan. A little prick of pain rammed itself into his heart. 

He loved that boy, he really did, but the Force had been clear. Skywalker must be trained. 

And who but he could do such a thing? Most Jedi in the Order were mere mindless puppets of the Council, and the Council themselves were far too apathetic and stubborn to adapt to such a bright and unusual child. The few mavericks other than himself all had Padawans currently, save for his old master, who Qui-Gon would sooner kill than give him the Chosen One to train. No, Qui-Gon was the only one who could train the boy, and Obi-Wan had been in the way. 

He hoped that someone had taken pity on the young man and taken him on as a Padawan. Just because he had repudiated Obi-Wan didn't mean that he didn't care. Feemor too, had only blossomed from being repudiated. Clearly, repudiation brought out something in young Jedi. 

A rustle as the boy shifted brought him out of his thoughts. "Center yourself Anakin. Ignore the call of the Unifying Force and focus on the Living Force."

Why was the boy so inept at meditiation? It was learned before talking and walking in many cases, a nine year old should find it easy. 

His comm beeped, and he sighed before releasing his frustration into the Force. "Go and do your homework now Anakin."

He picked up the unit and spoke shortly into it. "Jinn."

Master Windu's voice emitted from the speaker, rather colder than usual. 

"Master Jinn. You have been anonymously submitted for a mental health investigation by a member of the Order. The charges are: overuse of mind control, unjustfied repudiation, baseless Darkside accusation, child neglect and incomplete mission reports. Investigation into these charges have found much evidence to prove them and none to dismiss them. Initiate Skywalker will be removed from your care until further notice. You are henceforth taken off the active mission roster, banned from all contact with any being under the age of thirteen and Temple-bound until further notice.

Have a nice day."

What in the galaxy?

Perhaps someone had hacked the servers and was sending out prank messages. That was the only explanation for something so random and absurd. 

He replaced the comm on its stand and shifted a little to try and reach a book.

His door banged open, and a figure draped in an elegant cape stood framed on the threshold.

"You repudiated my Grandpadawan."

The words were low and icy cold. 

"He nearly died for you, and you threw him away."

Qui-Gon was not going to take this lying down. For the last month people around the temple had been whispering and glaring, cold masks clamping into place whenever he came into view. He had had enough. He was sick of being treated like a villain for following the Will of the Force. To make his point clearer, he stood up. "I did not throw Obi-Wan away. The Force required me to train Skywalker and I trust that it will provide for Obi-Wan too."

He had not thought that Dooku's cold face could twist so. "The Force required you to train Skywalker? Or Qui-Gon Jinn? Remarkable how many you are willing to sacrifice for your own goals."

"I did not want to repudiate him, but the Will of the Force was clear. I must train the Chosen One, and if that comes at the cost of repudiation for Initiate Kenobi, so be itm"

"Padawan Kenobi." 

"Padawan? So someone took him on then. Good, I was worried. Are they worthy of my Padawan?" Realising that his Padawan was provided for seemed to take a weight equal to a planet off from him. 

"Mace Windu's." He had not thought Dooku's face capable of twisting so. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is Mace Windu's Padawan. You have no claim on him."

This was outrageous. Dooku could not just throw twelve years of partnership away like that! He had not spent twelve years raising the boy only to be refused acknowledgement for it. "I was his master for over a decade! I raised him!"

"You destroyed him!" The shout rang through the suddenly silent apartment. "You took his confidence and his self-esteem and you trampled him underfoot. Then you threw him aside like a piece of used flimsy."

"I love Obi-Wan!"

Suddenly Dooku's cold mask snapped into place. "I have come to collect Initiate Skywalker. Master Billaba will evaluate him and place him in a clan."

There was a flurry of movement and voices, and suddenly Qui-Gon found himself standing quite alone in an empty apartment. 

Anakin and Dooku were no longer there. 

But it still felt as empty as it had since Garen Muln had come to pack up Obi-Wan's things. 

He missed his apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay heads up, my phone is broken. I literally cannot charge it and have to switch the battery with my mums and then charge her phone.  
> So my screen time is severely limited.  
> Updates are now going to be a lot rarer until i can fix my fucking phone.


End file.
